<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>teen idle by bimania</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573619">teen idle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimania/pseuds/bimania'>bimania</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hair Dyeing, High School, Light Angst, Pet Names</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:07:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimania/pseuds/bimania</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taka is absolutely tired of being the perfect student. He finally decides to rebel, and mondo helps.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>teen idle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hair styling brought to you by ishida✌</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiyotaka Ishimaru was the perfect student. He was never late to class, never got in trouble, always got the best grades, and never broke a rule. Everybody always knew him to be a stickler for the rules, a role model for everyone else. Taka hated every second of it. </p>
<p>The spot-light was not a place he enjoyed being in, especially not as the boring, goody-two-shoes know-it-all that everybody saw him as. It was an act he had to keep up for his family, but it was never what he wanted. </p>
<p>If Taka had it his way, he would not be this way. He would bleach his hair, grow it out maybe. He would wear eyeliner and pierce his ears. He would dress out of uniform like everyone else, truly express who he was. </p>
<p>He wanted to be allowed to make mistakes, allowed to eat what he wants and be who he truly is. He wanted to be Taka. Not ishimaru. Because being ishimaru meant that he had to cary around the burden of that name. He had to be perfect because his mistakes would be amplified ten-fold over something that had absolutely nothing to do with him.  </p>
<p>Nobody wanted to even try and see Taka. They all wanted poor little ishimaru. They wanted a scapegoat, somebody that they could push around. The teachers wouldn't give a second glance because they knew his name and as far as they were concerned that meant he deserved it. He had to work ten times harder for anything and somehow, no matter how well he did, no matter how good he was, the teachers didn't care. The other students didn't care. Absolutely no one cared. </p>
<p>Until Mondo came around. </p>
<p>Mondo Owada, ultimate biker gang leader, was quite the character. But he was himself. The exact opposite of Taka. He could do anything he wanted, and nobody was able to stop him. Nothing he did could taint his image, no rules applied. He was like royalty. He was everything Taka wanted to be.  </p>
<p>With due time, they became best friends. The two were inseperable. Mondo would let Taka do anything and he wouldn't tell. Taka could be himself around Mondo. It was perfect in those moments. And outside of those moments. </p>
<p>Today happened to be a very significant day. Taka was going to break the rules. It was his senior year of highschool and with mondo's help, he gained the courage to do something he had always wanted. </p>
<p>His hair had been growing out for a little bit, it wasn't incredibly long, just slightly shaggier than it was. It remained dark, but not for long. He was going to meet mondo and they were going to dye his hair. </p>
<p>Taka stopped by the convinoence store on his way to pick up some bleach. The style was simple. Platinum split dye. One side of his head would be completely white, and the other completely black. It was something he thought would make him stand out, just a little more. He liked it. </p>
<p>Upon his arrival at mondo's house he knocked on the front door, mondo answered swiftly. </p>
<p>"Hey, sweetheart," he said as he leaned against the door-frame. </p>
<p>Taka smirked," somebody's feeling confident tonight." He slipped past mondo who was now blushing. "Oh, I brought the goods," he said excitingly, gesturing at the bag in his hand. </p>
<p>Mondo smiled and guided him to the upstairs bathroom. It was a tight squeeze for the two, but the managed. Taka was suddenly nervous though. What if it didn't look good? he knew his dad would gat on to him, but what if the kids at school made fun of him worse? He sat down on the edge of the bath tub and his leg went to shaking.</p>
<p>Mondo was mixing the bleach when he noticed the rhythmic thumping on the ground. </p>
<p>"nervous?" he asked as he moved to sit next to him, placing a firm hand on taka's knee to steady it.  </p>
<p>Taka nodded. "I'm just worried about what people will think." </p>
<p>"Do you wanna stop?" </p>
<p>"No.  I have come this far. I refuse to let what other people think rule me any longer." He grabbed mondo's hand and looked him in the eyes. "Let's do it." </p>
<p>Mondo nodded and went to retrieve the bleach from the counter. It was the same brand he used in his own hair, though they needed more for taka's since he wanted to go as light as possible. </p>
<p>He asked taka to turn around before taking the brush and painting the bleach onto half of his head. It took about three minutes to apply, then taka got up to go look in the mirror. There was no turning back now. Mondo set the timer for thirty minutes and the two ventured out to the kitchen to eat dinner before returning. </p>
<p>Mondo helped taka wash his hair in the sink, and then helped to style it. He had a smile on his face the whole time. </p>
<p>"what?" taka smiled. </p>
<p>"You're hot." mondo was blushing again. </p>
<p>Taka turned around to look in the mirror. Silent tears started to fall down his face, but they were accompanied by a smile. </p>
<p>"It looks... like me!" Taka said in his characteristically loud voice. He turned back to mondo. "That's me!" </p>
<p>Mondo smiled and hugged him. "It's all you, babe." </p>
<p>Taka hugged him back, "Thank you, buttercup. Thank you so much." </p>
<p>Mondo smiled at taka using his petname. "Yeah, yeah. I love you." </p>
<p>"and I you." Taka leaned up to give him a short kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Taka calls mondo buttercup end of discussion</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>